the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ealdor - Land of the Elves
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" |Geographical Information |- |'Type' |Absolute Monarchy |- |'Current Ruler' |High Queen Torani Storm |- |'Preceded By' |Queen Rose Storm † |- |'Next in Line' | Seifa Theirin Storm |- |'Location' |Southern France |- | Terrain(s) |Grasslands, Woodlands, Mountains and Valleys, Lakes |- |'Capital' |Elysium |- | Regions ' | *Elysium *Gedrefed |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" |Population |- |'Races(s) |Elves, Humans, Mixed Race, Daemons |- |'Religion(s)' |The Old Religion, Ancient Greek |- |'Official Language Spoken' |Elvish (all forms) |- |'Other Languages Recognised' |Greek, English, French, Spanish, Celtic |- |'Population' |2,300,000 |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" |Allies and Enemies |- |'Known Allies' | *Myrmidon (1192 - Present) *Old Elis (1192 - 1217) *Arrakis (1234-Present) *Midas (1211-Present) *Camelot (1234 - 1237) *Britain (1209 - 1211) *Ferelden (1234 - Present) *Mercia (1200 - Present) *Brittany (1232 - Present) *The Loire Valley (1232 - 1235) *Essetir (1232 - Present) *Bregdan (1232 - 1235) |- |'Known Enemies' | *Midas (1192 - 1211) *Arcadia (1217 - 1234) *Tregor (1232 - 1233) *Gwaren (1184 - 1211) |} Despite the Elven race being spread right across the world, populating almost as many places as their human counterparts, their true homeland still remains. Ealdor - the homeland of the Elven race and the seat of power for the Elven Monarch. It is said that even if an elf is not born in Ealdor, they can name at least one ancestor who was born there - many can name five to ten ancestors, easily, and every single Elven Monarch since records began, has been born within the boundaries of Ealdor. It is, and always will be, the one true home of the Elven people. However, Ealdor is not actually one large Kingdom, as most people might think. It was, for many thousands of years, a union of two smaller kingdoms - Elysium and Gedrefed - until the reign of Queen Torani Storm, when at least seven more kingdoms were added under the united banner of Ealdor. 'A Kingdom Divided - The Brief History of Ealdor' In eons past, the divided kingdoms - Elysium and Gedrefed - were all part of the one large kingdom, and all manner of Elves lived amongst one another in peace. Wood Elves, Kings Elves, Moon Elves, Aldmer, and all manner of 'half breeds' lived in union, under the rule of the Storm royal family. The Wood Elves were not happy about this, but could do nothing to stop it, and were forced to accept things the way they were. They kept themselves to the woods and forests, however, and so kept themselves out of trouble. This peace was not to last, however. King Giller Storm's twelve sons began to argue about who should be the rightful heir to their father's throne. Prince Kronos was the eldest, but his twin Prince Ethan constantly denied that he was, and insisted that he had been born first and Kronos second. Their younger brothers Aran, Gryfflet, Dinnedan, Gaheris, Proctor, Diego, Thane, Garrus, Baudemagus and Lamerocke all, for their own reasons, assumed that THEY should in fact inherit their father's throne instead. Their father, tired of the constant bickering, insisted that the twelve of them remain in seperate parts of the kingdom, away from one another for the preservation of his sanity. He had twelve seperate castles built - one for each son and their respective families. The brothers refused to be placated by this gesture - each of them had his sights set on the Grand Palace, and ultimately the Throne. They would not listen to their father's pleas for peace, and dragged others into their fued. Finally, a full blown civil war erupted, with each brother leading their respective sides. In the Valley of the Fallen Kings - just an unnamed and relatively unknown place at the time - the final battle took place and all but two of the sons were killed. Each man had been calling himself a 'King', hence the Valley's name from then on. King Giller, distraught at the devastation his sons had brought to his family, finally brought an end to the bloodshed once and for all by dividing his kingdom into two, giving half to Kronos and half to Gryfflet - the only two surviving sons. That was how Elysium and Gedrefed came into existence, and the two lands have remained seperated ever since, joined only by the King or Queen who reigns over Ealdor, but otherwise sharing nothing except a single border between the lands. Gedrefed soon came to have a reputation as a home for the Dark Elves, whilst Elysium became home to the 'Kings Elves' or Elysian Elves. The castles of the ten fallen brothers were forgotten and neglected, many crumbling and falling into disrepair. A few remained, but were hidden from the world by their wild and overgrown surroundings, and were soon forgotten, until eons later, when they were discovered by accident and plans were made to rebuild them again to their former glory. 'Elysium ' Elysium was always the capital of Ealdor, even before the split, and has remained it's capital ever since. The Grand Palace of Elysium is home to the ruling family who have, for the past eighteen centuries, been the Storms. 'Royal Coat of Arms' Old Storm.jpg|Storm Family Sigil (???? - 1192) New Storm.jpg|The Storm Family Sigil (1192 - Present) 'National Anthems and Themes' The Realm of Nymeria|The theme for Ancient Elysium, also known as Eryn Galen (meaning 'Green Forest') Elysium's Theme|The theme for modern day Elysium (including the Royal Fanfare) "Welcome to Elysium"|Alternate version of Elysium's theme 'Places of Interest' 'The Grand Palace of Elysium' The Grand Palace (also known as the Citadel) is the home of the Royal Family, is the seat of government for the kingdom of Ealdor, and is surrounded by the Lower Town and City of Elysium. It is a large castle with several towers and is made of white brick, with complex architecture. The Grand Palace has suffered several devastating attacks in it's time, and constantly needed repairs and sections rebuilding almost once a decade. Towards the end of Queen Rose's reign however, an arson attack saw the castle completely gutted by fire, and made it impossible for the Royals to live there. Although the outer shell of the building remained, the inside had completely gone, and had to be rebuilt from scratch. This took three years to achieve, but once more the Palace is again back to its former glory. The Exterior 928.jpg|The Grand Palace of Elysium (also known as the Citadel), surrounded by the Lower Town. 008.jpg|The West Entrance to the Citadel. 260.jpg|The East Entrance to the Citadel, through the Lower Town Seifa Bedroom View.jpg|The view to the East (towards Greece), as seen through Princess Seifa's bedroom window Untitled.jpg|The Entrance to the Palace itself, through the large gateway leading into the Courtyard. Courtyard.jpg|The Courtyard of the Palace itself - capable of holding up to five hundred men of the Elysian Army comfortably, with room to spare. King Nantes.jpg|King Erebor (great, great, great grandfather of the current Queen, Torani) stands at the steps leading up into the Palace itself. He was, until recently, the most beloved leader of the Elven People, but not even his merciful and just ruling could prevent Rose Storm from taking his title as the most beloved ruler of all time. King Nantes Night.jpg|King Erebor's statue at night takes on a more menacing tone - much like Erebor's temper whenever anyone wronged him. He lived perfectly up to his surname, Storm, whenever this happened - and this temper of his has been passed down through the generations, each Storm after him becoming well reknowned for their bad tempers. pierrefonds-castle.jpg 871.jpg|The Grand Palace gutted by fire, an incident that caused it to be completely rebuilt whilst the Royal Family were forced to move to the Winter Palace. The Interior S02e07 secret 1920x1200.jpg|The Great Hall of the Palace, as viewed from the Throne. Torani and Alistair Thrones.jpg|The Royal Thrones. Despite the fact a King or Queen may rule alone, there are always two thrones. If the Monarch was married and their partner is no longer with them, a black cushion will be sat upon their throne. Other, smaller and less intricate thrones may be added to either side, if any Princes or Princesses choose to sit beside their parents during official ceremonies. Warrior Queen Statues.jpg|A close up of the statues carved in the wall above the thrones. Each statue depicts a Queen who has succesfully led the Elves into battle - the only recognition any of these Queens would ever receive. Statues of Kings are dotted about the Palace, but there is only one other place in the entire Citadel where a Queen is depicted in a statue. However, many state that as they stand over the Thrones themselves, these Queens have received the highest of honours and will be remembered for all times, unlike the Kings, who's statues may go unnoticed. Armory.jpg|Just a small section of the armoury, displaying a few of the various helmets used bythe knights and guards of the kingdom. Records.jpg|The Hall of Records where you will find everything you could ever possily wish to know about the Storm Royal Family, dating back twelve generations. This is where the book keeping and accounting also takes place. 4065290437_575a063001_o.jpg|One of the many statues in the Palace. This one is found at the beginning of the corridor leading to Queen Torani's chambers. pierrefonds_castle___camelot_staircase_interior_by_morgainependragon-d56z2hu.jpg|The stairway leading up to the statue Chateau_de_Pierrefonds_2.jpg|One of the many balconies and walkways of the Palace 'The Winter Palace' The Winter Palace was, for a time, the secondary home of the Royal Family, found on the opposite side of Elysium to the Grand Palace. It was mainly used as the winter home where the Royals moved when the weather turned cold. The Palace was located nearer to the equator than it's counterpart, making it warmer to dwell in, and also easier to get to through heavy snow and blizzard-like conditions. After the Grand Palace was destroyed by a fire during Queen Rose's reign, the Royal Family moved into the Winter Palace whilst the Grand Palace was rebuilt. However, after construction on the Grand Palace was finished, the Royals left the Winter Palace and did not return. A freak storm decades later virtually levelled the Winter Palace and Torani Storm decided not to have it rebuilt. MIRROR RODEO VFX 02.jpg|The bridge to the Winter Palace - the only way to access the Palace, making it a perfect place to hold off an attack if the need should ever arise. Mirror-mirror-castle.jpg|The Palace, from the South, looking out across the frozen lake. S1.jpg|The Palace from the North, looking out to the kingdom beyond. 'Andúril, Flame of the West' A gift to Torani Storm by Shaina Storm, as an apology for poisoning her during the War of the Phoenix, Andúril is one of the newest buildings in the kingdom. Shaina and husband Dante of Midas also supplied the gold and craftsmen to help create the epic palace and surrounding town, and construction was finished within six years - a feat in itself considering the average small castle usually took a minimum of ten years. It was named Andúril by Torani upon completion because of the way the setting sun strikes a golden glow off the domed roofs. Andúril is Elvish for 'Flame of the West'. considering the palace's location in the west of the kingdom, overlooking the Valley of the Fallen Kings, plus the fiery reflections of the setting sun, the name seems oddly appropriate. Rooms within the palace itself include two large ballroom/banquete halls, a throne room, the 'Fun Room' (a room filled with toys of every shape and size), a gigantic library, the Hall of Heroes, thirty guest rooms, a Royal Wing (for whenever the Royal families wish to stay), the Sacred Temple (for funerals and prayers to the gods) and the Queen's Bridge, along with the standard armory, kitchens, servants quarters and a hospital wing/physician's quarters. The wedding of Torani Storm and Gwaine Calvierri took place here - the first of many celebrations that would take place over the next couple of centuries - but despite this, it is still not classed as the main palace of the kingdom. That honor remains with the Grand Palace, even though Andúril dwarfs the Grand Palace in size. GOPAJ_Episode_ii_096.jpg TheedPalace_night.png star_wars_wallpaper__theed_palace_by_mcnealy-d5i8tmj.jpg 1486690_10152185420778853_4418439507677144388_n.jpg 10015124_10152185421018853_2858036581533462064_o.jpg 10272718_10152185421248853_2528005250903298929_o.jpg Funeral_Temple.png Naboo_Philosophers.png naboo2(2).jpg Theed_at_sunset.jpg Theed.png . 'Other notable Palaces, Castles and Fortresses found in Elysium.' High Garden/ Orotarwe ''' The home of the Stardance family - a high ranking noble family, who are in fact related to the Royal Storm family, though this is not common knowledge. The small castle was built around the same time as the Grand Palace, hence the similar traits and characteristics that the two structures share, and although it has never been confirmed, it is rumoured that High Garden was one of the castles built by King Giller in an attempt to separate his twelve feuding sons. If the rumours are to be believed, then it was the home of Prince Lamerocke. '''Rivendell Rivendell, was a secret retreat commissioned by Prince Proctor for his betrothed, Lady Sophia, before Proctor inherited the throne and Sophia became his Queen. Proctor, named after his ancestor Proctor (one of the twelve brothers who fought for Kingship of the land), discovered the location of his namesake's crumbled ruin of a castle and after Sophia expressed her desire for a place to 'call their own' that was private and away from the stressfull affairs of Royal life, Proctor had it rebuilt to something of it's former glory. Sophia was so enchanted by the place that she never wanted to leave, but eventually, Proctor's father died of a wasting illness and Proctor was forced to take the throne. Sophia became his Queen and remained in the Grand Palace from then on, but often returned to Rivendell when she just needed some peace and quiet. As Proctor became more and more tyrannical - the power of kingship going to his head - Sophia found herself spending more and more time in Rivendell, and would often take her young daughter Rose with her, in order to escape Proctor's wrath. After Sophia's death, Rose tried often to return to Rivendell, but could never find it in her heart to disturb what had effectively become shrine to her mother. She had so many good memories of the place and was afraid that by returning now, these dreams would prove to be only mere illusions and the place would lose it's magic. So Rivendell was abandoned and forgotten again. Until Proctor's granddaughter, Torani, decided that things were going to change and each and every ruin was to be restored and returned to the people. Rivendell was restored for a second time, and became the home of Seifa Storm , her husband Percival, their daughter Clara and Seifa's best friend, Siri Denna . Later, her daughter Winter joined them, as well. Rivendell_-_The_Hobbit.PNG rivendell-council-the-hobbit-an-unexpected-journey-35430552-2048-866.jpg rivendell.jpg Rivendell8.jpg Rivendell by philipstraub-d4welw4.jpg Knighton Hall ' '''Knighton Hall was the home of the Sanderson household for several decades before they were discovered as traitors to the throne - having been caught plotting against King Proctor - and their lands and titles were removed and given to the Cades instead. Reed and his wife Saffiya, both commoners by birth, soon fitted into the role of High Lord and First Lady, however, and when they both passed on, Knighton Hall was inherited by their adopted human son, Norin Cade. After Norin married Rose Storm and became Prince Consort of Elysium, however, he moved into the Grand Palace and Knighton was passed on to Lorcan Storm, his 'sort of' son, instead. Lorcan was willing to give the place up to his niece, Seifa Storm, after her daughter Clara was born, but his sister Torani convinced him to keep the hall and raise his own family there, instead. Lorcan now lives there with his wife, Rose Storm II and their daughter Rosalie. '''Logres' Another of the 'forgotten' castles of the twelve brothers, Logres was rebuilt initially to serve as the barracks for Torani Storm's army, but after the war when such a huge force was no longer needed, she re-evaluated her need for an army barracks and instead had the castle turned into a home for her daughter Eira , and Eira's children. At first she was against the idea, considering Eira's age, but when Gwaine pointed out that Eira had survived the past couple of years without them in Camelot, Torani was eventually convinced to give the castle to her daughter. Eira was so surprised by her mother's 'gift' and the fact that Torani had now stopped considering her as a child and was allowing her independance, that the rift between mother and daughter closed and whilst they would never have the same bond as Torani had with her eldest daughter Seifa, she and Eira were at least closer now than they'd ever been before. Valyria A gift from Natham Myron, to Princess Laini Storm, based upon one of her paintings. Silmataurea - The Starlit Woods Silmautaurea is Elvish for 'Starlit Woods' which is exactly what this area is. A thick, dense, wooded forest that is forever encompassed in dark - the only light you will ever see is that of the sun or the moon, streaming through the tiny gaps in the leaves. If you look up at the canopy, no matter the time of day or night, it's like looking up at the night sky. The forest itself stretches for miles, right across the very centre of the Kingdom, and if one ventures deep enough, you can find some very surprising things in this forest. 6533088803 9e00c73026 b.jpg File:Sculpture-trail-at-puzzlewood.jpg|One of the many strange carvings found throughout the Forest 6264963308 1eebba293b o.jpg Forest of Silmataurea2.jpg Forest of Silmataurea.jpg forest.jpg 42.jpg PUZZLEWOOD BRIDGE.jpg 425935072 fc3c567295 b.jpg 'The Garden of Elis' The Garden of Elis is a sacred area of land deep within the heart of Silmataurea, that has been encased with magic and declared a sacred shrine. Queen Torani Storm has expressly forbidden anyone from stepping into this place without permission from herself or her family, and anyone caught trespassing and defiling this law will be punished severely. Anyone caught bringing destruction or harm to the area will be instantly put to death, without even the right to a trial - so strong are the Queen's feelings towards protecting this sacred area, built to honor those she has loved and lost. ' ' Those who have been given a place of honour within the gardens. Rose Storm - Queen of Elysium Norin Cade Storm - Prince Consort of Elysium Vesper Duane - Druid Priestess Alistair Theirin - Grey Warden and King of Ferelden Lyra, Daughter of Achilles - Queen of Elis Kyra Spyros - Queen of Myrmidon Achilles, Son of Peleus - King of Myrmidon Aurele Storm - Princess of Elis Rose Storm II - Wife of Lorcan Sirianna Denna - Mord Sith and Protector of Princess Seifa 'The Plains of Rochand' Named in honour of the Elven Goddess Rochendil, the plains are home to hundreds of wild horses. File:Nature-dimensi-wild-horses.jpg File:Wild-horses-in-a-field-1024x1280.jpg A-wild-horse-and-foal-running-free-melissa-farlow.jpg Tumblr mjlun5pB261s6wv8fo1 500.png 280565 e145d0a0e5d54585a15eea16d4e8946a large.jpg It is strictly against the law to hunt these horses, as they are considered to be the sacred animals of the Gods, and anyone who kills a wild horse is immediately sentenced to death without trial - such is the respect that the Elves have for their four legged friends. In the past three thousand years, however, only two people have ever been executed for this crime. Anyone wishing to catch or tame a wild horse must first ask the permission of the ruling monarch and present a very valid reason for catching a wild horse as opposed to buying a horse from the market or a local farm. Even the Royal family is wary of catching these magnificent creatures, although each and every Prince and Princess, on his or her eighteenth birthday, is sent out to catch and tame a single wild horse. They are not allowed to return to the palace until they have successfully completed this task, and it is seen as a sort of 'initiation'. This horse is treated like a God whilst in the care of his or her master, and will serve the Prince or Princess until it's death either in battle, or of old age - though fortunately most pass on from old age, than of dying in battle. If the Prince or Princess goes on to become monarch, they are then permitted to take on another horse. Only the King or Queen has the right to own two Rochand horses, however. If the horse outlives their rider, they are not kept or passed on to another of the royals. Instead they are returned to the wild, to run free with their herd once more. 'The Great Lake' Almost as large as the Forest of Silmataurea, the Great Lake can be found to the South of the kingdom, near Aydindril. Several smaller lakes and rivers feed off from it, but none are as impressive as the Great Lake itself. Surrounded by mountains, the waters are crystal clear and provide some of the most stunning scenery in the entire kingdom. File:Lake_Como_view_from_Woods_Cabin.jpg File:Lake-Como-Italy-2.jpg File:Lake-naboo.jpg 'Hidden Gems' Throughout Elysium, you'll find many 'hidden gems' if you know exactly where to look. These places of beauty are hidden away from the known world, and as such, have avoided being destroyed by the carelessness of man and the ravages of war. Some places, such as Valyria and Rivendell belong to certain individuals, whilst others, such as the hidden treehouse belong to no-one, and are just there for all to enjoy. Unuse14.jpg|A secret tree house, hidden deep withing the Forest of Silmataurea 1381671_525993460820463_319496113_n.jpg|A small lake, hidden deep within the heart of Elysium. For eleven months of the year, it is just like any other lake, with green plants, crystal waters and an abundance of wildlife. But then, every August it erupts into colour and becomes one of Elysium's most stunning pieces of scenery. Valley of the fallen Kings.png|The entrance to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, guarded by the statues of Kronos and Gryfflett, the only two 'kings' to walk out of the valley alive after the terrible 'Storm War', thousands of years ago. 945949_10153225771443084_1507781393959201788_n.jpg 1479301_10153220449418084_7410081219780190267_n.jpg 1620660_10153220449433084_4911043034327256118_n.jpg 1902712_10153225771408084_3235960147196561453_n.jpg 1902869_10153220449568084_1737309164240621781_n.jpg 10301438_707060959351555_1099434719376174672_n.jpg 10347501_10153220449948084_8786340412740637670_n.jpg 10628029_10153220449578084_3684971716147368303_n.jpg 10665050_10153220449953084_8598038380743836589_n.jpg 10665353_10153225771448084_6677113087787899032_n.jpg 10702016_10153220449563084_2393926599727141108_n.jpg 066ecc7b6c304299fcebba44ad06001d-d5rkr6g.jpg Ver by nelleke-d82is6m.png Thundering forest by burtn-d7g0dw1.jpg Secrets by nelleke-d6tlv9o.jpg Rustle in the wind by nelleke-d7m83s7.png Quiet by nelleke-d7lmxuw.png Portal by nelleke-d73moay.png Nacht by nelleke-d6zwci7.png Mirror forest by nelleke-d7nfnmy.png Geheimen by nelleke-d721zs7.png Evening forest by doko stock.jpg Dark places by nelleke-d7ldg29.png Crisp by nelleke-d7tc1z2.png Ad libitum iv by oer wout-d68uupm.jpg 066ecc7b6c304299fcebba44ad06001d-d5rkr6g.jpg 4788b74f5a0cc49201a7ab8a3e15392a.jpg 11216722_910770322346892_4654143775153194412_n.jpg|Morning along one of the beaches 11218912_905552102868714_1696179119619020947_n.jpg|Night sky over the Ruins of Indus 11219518_905537866203471_6026670636444782709_n.jpg 11224300_1178607788820024_6880353384676700044_o.jpg 11825998_905664712857453_5935415015036077081_n.jpg 11930804_1178539388826864_5364664305084063670_o.jpg 11952900_1178549985492471_4817350002308321382_o.jpg 12000806_905633182860606_6268601201679600325_o.jpg 12004932_1178608968819906_7781825015306605044_n.jpg 12009798_905538482870076_4378731215720032772_n.jpg 12014975_1178538958826907_6051624637607383174_o.jpg 12031503_1178547085492761_5703378278678364619_o.jpg 12039773_910770192346905_2026655076042081161_n.jpg 12042761_910770642346860_2467435677761998282_n.jpg 12047188_910770365680221_8627755153183253367_n.jpg 'Wildlife Native to Ealdor' Across Ealdor, various species of wild animals can be found, though some can be more elusive than others. 686.jpg|Half eagle, half lion, Griffins usually keep themselves to themselves and remain hidden deep in the forests and mountains. But occasionally one will venture further towards civilisation - including the courtyard of the Grand Palace, if it feels like it! Buckbeak.jpg|Half eagle, half horse, the Griffin's much more curious cousin, the Hippogriff is wary of strangers, but not as keen to hide away. gyr_falcon2_lg.jpg|Peregrin Falcons are common in Ealdor and are often used as messenger birds by the Royal Family Kestrel-2.jpg|Although much smaller than the falcon, this tiny bird of prey is just a common in the skies of Ealdor, and was the favoured messenger bird of Rose Storm. run88.jpg|Wild horses are the most plentiful of animals in Ealdor, because they are considered sacred animals and are protected by the law. It is illegal to hunt them, or capture them in order to tame them. wolf.jpg|Wolves are common amongst the woodland and mountainous areas of the kingdom, and their haunting calls can be heard often at night. WebBradgate_-121.jpg|Deer are also common throughout the kingdom, but are incredbly shy. Nikon.jpg|Nikon the Orca - a particularly friendly orca who has made Elysium his home, and can often be found with his pod along the shores of the kingdom. pod.jpg|Nikon's family (or pod) - residents of Ealdor's ocean shoreline unicorn.png|Once in a blue moon, if you are very, VERY lucky, you may even spot a unicorn! Category:Location